1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator with a securing device and particularly to a securing device, with which the radiator can keep closely contact with a heat-generating part on a circuit board.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The central processing unit (CPU) has been designed to provide extremely fast operation speed and, under this circumstance, it results in much more heat being created. Hence, in order to avoid high heat affecting normal operation of the CPU, a more efficient cooling device is required for heat dissipation.
The conventional cooling device usually includes a radiator, a cooling fan and a securing device. The cooling fan is disposed on the radiator to induce airflow for convection. The securing device is used to allow the radiator being fixedly attached to the CPU.
Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 562158, entitled “fixing device for cooling fins being joined to a CPU”, includes a frame base, a lower plate and a fixing piece. The frame base has a rectangular shape to be disposed on the main board such that the cooling fins can contact the surface of the CPU. The lower plate is disposed beneath the CPU with two posts thereof piercing both the main board and the frame base. The fixing piece is disposed on the cooling fins with two ends thereof engages with the two posts with a screw rod respectively.
However, in order to locate the fixing device of the preceding prior art, a groove has to be provided such that the structure and shape of the radiator is restricted by the fixing device and the cooling area of the radiator is limited. As a result, the heat dissipation efficiency is incapable of being promoted.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, another conventional cooling device has a radiator 11 mounted to a base plate 12 with a CPU 13 thereon and the radiator 11 has a locating lug with a through hole 112 at each of four lateral sides of the radiator 11 such the radiator 11 is secured to the base plate 12 by means of all the through holes 112 corresponding to the fixing holes 121 in the base plate 12 and being passed through with screws 141 and a spring 142 being disposed around the screws 141 respectively. Hence, the radiator 11 can keep contact with the CPU 13 against resilient bias force of the spring 142. It can be seen that the spring 142 is pressed between the head of the screw 141 and the locating lug to prevent the engaging holes 112 and the base plate 12 from damage due to excessive fastening force exerting to the screw 141 and prevent the CPU 13 from damage due to the radiator 11 excessively squeezing the CPU 13.
But, a problem of the preceding prior art resides in that the screws 141 and the springs 142 are separately packed while being delivered so that the screws 141 and the springs 142 are easy missing during mounting the radiator 11 to the base plate 12. Moreover, the springs 142 in addition to the screws 141 makes the overall production cost and set-up cost high.